<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dean Calls Castiel the B-Word by cxstielsgrace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344987">Dean Calls Castiel the B-Word</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxstielsgrace/pseuds/cxstielsgrace'>cxstielsgrace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carving pumpkins, Castiel's True Form (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Halloween, Halloween at the Bunker, Insecure Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxstielsgrace/pseuds/cxstielsgrace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel partake in a popular Halloween tradition, softness follows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dean Calls Castiel the B-Word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know it's only September but I love spooky season so here's this, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean would never admit it, but he enjoyed Halloween. It was a time where the scary things weren't actually scary and although the real monsters were always out there, something about Halloween made it seem like they never were. Dean decided that they were going to go all out for the holiday this year. He had already dragged Sam to the nearest store to pick up decorations and candy. During their trip out of the bunker, a crate of pumpkins caught Dean's eye. He picked a few out, grinning at Sam. "Come on Sammy, I said we were going all out." Sam simply rolled his eyes and pushed their cart over so Dean could load the pumpkins in.</p><p>Once they got back to the bunker, struggling to carry all of their bags from the Impala in one trip, Dean laid everything out on the map table. It was then that Cas came walking out from what Dean assumed, his room. "What's all this?" the angel asked. Dean enthusiastically explained that they would be carving pumpkins this year and Cas looked at him, confused. Dean stared at the angel, then decided that they were doing this now. After quickly explaining the process of creating a jack-o-lantern to Cas, the pair got situated across from one another at the map table. Dean proposed the idea of surprising each other with their creations once they were done.</p><p>Having only done this once as a kid, the green-eyed man was struggling. Cas, who wasn't even familiar with the tradition until about twenty minutes ago, had gotten it down textbook definition of perfectly. The two would occasionally look up and catch the other's eyes before darting back down to work on their carving. When they finally finished, Dean rotated his pumpkin to show Cas his hard work. The angel did his signature head tilt but soon figured out what it was that he was looking at. It was a hardly recognizable carving of the two of them, holding hands. Upon deciphering the image, Cas' face lit up.</p><p>He meets Dean's eyes, who quickly looks away, rubbing the back of his neck and obviously embarrassed. "I- uh," he laughs “I even got your wings,, I know it's not very good but-” Cas is beaming as he looks at Dean “I think it's wonderful, Dean. Your creativity never fails to amaze me.” They share a smile and then it’s Cas’ turn to reveal what he had been working on. Dean notices that now Cas looks embarrassed and Dean can’t help but wonder why, certainly what ever the angel came up with would be ten times better than what he did.</p><p>Slowly, Cas turns his pumpkin towards Dean. The hunter stares,, and stares,,, and he’s not quite sure what it is he’s looking at. Cas can obviously see the confusion on his face so he clears his throat and says “It’s my true form. I know you,,, you’ve always wanted to see it but you can’t so I thought I’d show you this way.“ Dean's eyes widen in wonder “Cas,,,” he grabs the pumpkin and pulls it closer to his face, taking in the detail. “This is you? Like actually you?” Cas nods. “Holy shit! I mean I always knew you were a badass but I never thought,,, I mean, wow. The size of the Chryster building, right? How many heads you got? one,, two,, three,, four,,,,”</p><p>Cas watches as Dean goes over every detail of his true visage, not expecting this reaction from the other man. After about ten minutes, Dean looks up at the man across from him “I forget what you are sometimes and seeing this,,,” Cas’ smile wavers for a second before Dean continues. “I know this is just a carving on a pumpkin but,,, Castiel, you are beautiful.” Cas feels like he had the wind knocked out of him as Dean stares at him, admiration in his eyes. Throughout his millions of years he had been called many things, but beautiful was never among them. Especially coming from a man who hunts things like him, but it's as if every other supernatural creature had been wiped from his mind as soon as the hunter laid his eyes on Castiel.</p><p>Lost in his thoughts, Cas doesn't notice Dean getting up and walking into the kitchen. He does notice when the man returns a few moments later with two candles in hand. Cas watches as he places the candles inside of their hollowed out pumpkins and pulls out his zippo lighter, creating a flame. Their creations seem to come to life as the light from the flame pours out. Dean looks down at the two jack-o-lanterns, a content smile on his face. He turns them towards his angel with a proud look, "Not too bad, huh?"</p><p>Cas smiles fondly at the poorly-made but still recognizable image of him and Dean before looking back up at the man. Dean looks at him expectantly, seeming to want a verbal answer but Cas is still speechless from Dean's earlier words. Noticing this Dean walks around the table, ruffling Cas’ already messy hair, and pulls the blue-eyed man to his feet. He cups the angels jaw, “I mean it, you know.” Cas can tell it’s the truth not only by the intonation of his voice but by the waves of love and happiness and appreciation rolling off of Dean's soul. Finally meeting his righteous man's eyes he says, “I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>